Strange New Feeling
by TOOTSEE
Summary: This is a little different from the sequal because what if Jean Grey didn't sacrifice herself and what if the X-Men got away without losing someone.


Dear Diary,

Today is December 16, 2005, one year ago from my accident. It all started out with a man who hated mutants which then led to a war of humans vs mutants. The mutants won only because of one person, Charles Xavier. Charles was like a millionaire. He had a huge mansion in which he lived in all by himself, which then turned into a school for mutants, titled Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I was one of his first students. I was 11 when my friend, Annie died. She was hit by a car right in front of my very eyes. I was so shocked and so sad that I held her in my bare arms, covered in her blood until she was dead. A couple weeks later I had gotten headaches that would come and go frequently. Then I started to read minds. I was so afraid at what I had become so I did what I had to do, I turned to Charles Xavier, the greatest telepath in the world, to help me with my problems. He indeed helped me for many years with my telepathy and then soon with my telekinesis. After many years of living at the school, I decided to stay and teach there with my boyfriend, Scott Summers, who was also a mutant. Later in life, I decided to be a doctor. So I went to college, got my MD, and returned back to the school to take care of students who needed help. I am 35 today, which means that I spent 24 years living at the school. I enjoy being 35, however I dreaded being 34. When I was 34, which was one year ago exactly, I had many problems. Like when I was 11, I started to get headaches. Not frequent, but all the time. I would also have terrible, very awful nightmares of people dying. I would be so afraid to fall back asleep that Scott would have to hold me in his arms until I fell asleep. One week later my friend Ororo and I went on a trip. Our goal was to save a mutant that was once a victim of Col. William Stryker, a scientist who hated mutants so much that he would experiment on them and treat them as pets. We eventually found Nightcrawler in an abandoned church in Boston. After we found him, we received a call from another mutant, Wolverine. Wolverine's real name is Logan, but he wanted everyone to call him Wolverine, so he could sound tougher and more ferocious. But anyway, after we picked up Wolverine, and a few of the students, we decided to fly back to the mansion, not knowing that it had been destroyed by some of Stryker's men. On our way there, we spotted Magneto. Actually he spotted us and by stopping our jet in mid air, he got our attention. We had talked a little about Stryker, while sitting over a hot fire. It then reached 1:00 AM, and since we were all a bit too tired, we set up some tents and fell asleep. The next day we went to Stryker's lab, which was at Alkali Lake. Once we were inside, I managed to find Scott. However, as soon as I saw him place his hands on his visor, I put my hands up. By putting my hands up, I created a shield for myself so that the beam did not hit me. Then the pressure got too much for me so I had to let it go. I reversed the beam so that it went straight into the air knocking both of us off our feet. The blast was very strong. So strong that it knocked over one of the steel statues which had fallen on my right leg, managing it to break. A couple minutes later, I found myself in Scott's arms as he was trying to apoligize for what had happened. I didn't care for his apology since it wasn't even his fault, it was Stryker's. As he helped me up a few minutes later, my leg really started to hurt. It hurt so much that he almost had to carry me back to the jet. Once we got on the jet and joined the others, I realised that I couldn't do this. The jet would not start because of me. So I did what was best for the others, I got off the jet so they can get away safely without the water drowning them all. Once they noticed that I was gone, Nightcrawler tried to save me by teleporting outside. But I didn't let him, I held back his teleportation so that I could do my job. The jet was about 50 feet in the air and I was just about to let the water go when it hit me. Nightcrawler teleported back down to the ground and saved me before the water engulfed me. I was unconscious at the time but then awoken once we reached the mansion. Although most of the mansion was destroyed, some it wasn't. So as soon as we landed they all headed to the living room, while Scott took me up to my bedroom and waited at my side until I woke up.

hope you liked it!! I'll have another chapter ready soon!! please RR thanx


End file.
